


Other

by NotanAngel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bestiality, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotanAngel/pseuds/NotanAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every human in this world belongs to an animal, as that animal belongs to them.<br/>You are familiar with the concept of soulmates I assume? Well, in this imaginary world two people who share the beast’s skin also share, in continuation, the others soul.<br/>So, with six billion inhabitants in this world full of ordinary people, what do you think the odds are that two extraordinary people would find each other as compatible mates?<br/>The answer?<br/>Small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Question

"I have a question, just one more answer before I go."

"Go on Sherlock, I couldn't have you dying wondering." Moriarty replied with manic glee, the detective looked so lost on the edge of the roof. Staring out onto his home and final resting place.

"I was just intrigued to see what possible Other could portray your evil."

Jim laughed, a harsh cutting sound slicing through the still air around them. "Wouldn't you like to know? Come off the edge then, don't want you to faaaallllll." The madman sing-songed as Sherlock came down, a look of pure curiosity on his handsome features. Jim shuddered through the shift and it was a good thing Sherlock had stepped from the edge or he would have almost certainly fallen. As it was, the detective could do nothing but fall to his knees as he looked into the bemused face of a sleek, ebony jaguar.

"That's not possible."


	2. An Explanation

_Imagine a world, not so different from our own, that is populated by normal people with normal jobs and normal dreams. Simple human beings that spend their lives: learning, losing and loving. Well...that last one is a bit more difficult._

The sleek feline tilted its head curiously, waiting for a so-called Sociopath to elaborate. "So-called" because Jim had never witnessed a supposedly unfeeling man look quite that pale.

_Within this world there are over six billion humans, and in this world (like our own), there are over six billion species of animals, creatures and insects-many of which are still undiscovered._

Sherlock's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, whilst somehow freezing at the same time. He was thrown into a flashback of Baskerville, as unwilling to believe his senses then as he is now.

_Are you following? Good. Because this next part gets tricky._

The detective had to remember how to breathe, all the myths and legends from his childhood buzzing around in the tatters of his mind palace.

_Every human in this world belongs to an animal, as that animal belongs to them. It lives inside us and occasionally we live inside of it. A perfect harmony in whatever skin we are wearing._

Jim was actually starting to get worried that the trembling man would die the wrong way. A heart attack rather than blunt force trauma causing his spinal cord to impale his brain tissue, that wasn't the plan. He slinked over to the wide-eyed detective, tail curving sinuously as he revelled in his unleashed skin.

_You are familiar with the concept of soulmates I assume? Well, in this imaginary world two people who share the beast’s skin also share, in continuation, the others soul._

A war was occurring inside of Sherlock, wonder and terror battling on the fields of fate. All the conflict was forgotten, though, when the circling jaguar's tail brushed over the detectives shoulder.

_So, with six billion inhabitants in this world full of ordinary people, what do you think the odds are that two extraordinary people would find each other as compatible mates?_

A startled roar pushed past his throat as the trembles turned into the shudders of a change. The jaguar fell back as the realisation hit Jim, like the floor five levels below would never hit Sherlock. Could never hit Sherlock. Now that a spotted jaguar lay dazed on top of the rooftop of Saint Barts.

_The answer?_

_Small._


End file.
